


Fatal Hunger (I've got you under my skin)

by chocolatecrack



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, Sensations, Sensations AU, idk where i was going with this but i miss these two so here you go lol, just some word salad tbh, no plot really, set in the Sensations AU verse that I have YET to finish HAHAHAHAHAHAHA help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack
Summary: There’s a thirst in the way Nakajima Yuto loves Yamada Ryosuke.





	Fatal Hunger (I've got you under my skin)

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of word salad BUT I MISS THESE TWO AND I'VE WRITTEN THIS SO LONG AGO I FELT THE NEED TO POST IT. Even tho the original fic that sets up this universe isn't even done LOL. This fic is more character/ship exploration, if anything. Still hope you enjoy!! God, I miss YutoYama.
> 
> Un-beta'd btw forgive any mistakes huhuhu
> 
> chocolatecrack @ LJ || scenesinmoonstruck @ Tumblr || tobikko_2007 @ Twitter if you guys want to talk!
> 
> Also: to those who want to comment but don't want to go off anon, I made an ask.fm account for fics! :D --> http://ask.fm/chocolatecrack

There’s a thirst in the way that he loves him.

The kind where he would literally feel dehydrated if he didn’t have a taste of his skin, even just once a day.

It’s not the kind where they have to fuck at every corner of the apartment, tear apart all the furniture while they fuse together in a collision of searing kisses, and sweaty limbs, and an insatiable desire. Although, at one point in time, they were exactly that.

But no. It was more of, _I have to know you’re safe_ or _Does your heart still beat the right way?_ or _I don’t want to see the light in your eyes dissipate_.

In battle, no one is ever safe. Hearts beat into a frenzy of an uncontrollable adrenaline that kicks into their systems. Lights in dark orbs dim, damn near close to shutting off.  

There’s a thirst in the way Nakajima Yuto loves Yamada Ryosuke.

The kind where he doesn’t know how he would breathe if Yamada wouldn’t breathe with him.

After battles, they fuck, see stars that want to take them to a world uncharted, a world where only the two of them are allowed to go to. It’s not a sane one, they notice. But it’s the one they got. Yuto tears Yamada apart by ripping his teeth into hot and searing skin, before ramming himself inside when Yamada begs him to, if he was in the mood. Sometimes Yamada flips them over and does the job himself. Yuto always comes inside. _Always_.

But that wasn’t where the thirst was rooted on.

The thirst, the _hunger_ , comes from this need to always know that Yamada was alright. That, after their life threatening fights with big goons and thugs and disgusting criminals that rampage Tokyo, Yamada was _safe_ , wrapped up in his arms, looking as vulnerable as he is.

They don’t need to fuck for Yuto to have a taste of Yamada’s skin.

Sometimes it would be as cheesy as holding hands, or hugging while all the other members of their team groan at all the so-called public display of affection, or a chin on top of Yamada’s head while they stand together.

But when they fuck, though, Yuto makes sure that it _lasts_. Makes sure it feels just as raw and succulent as his feelings, as the way his heart screams Yamada Ryosuke’s name every night when he drifts off to slumber. He makes sure to make every kiss unforgettable, every thrust irresistible, every moment invincible.

A lull of excitement kicks at his chest when they’re in battle. When Commander calls out battle formations, ordering the team to move in a calculated, yet scattered, way. When Commander shouts his name, his code name, _Bullet_ he says. And Bullet, too far and too long in this game, doesn’t even need to ask what he has to do for him to do it. He just _knows_. Because he knows Commander, in and out, whole or broken, up and down. Every inch. He and Commander together are _whole_.

He gets the job done, like he always does. Commander—no, not Commander anymore. That was just in battle. Yamada Ryosuke—rewards him with a congratulatory fuck, screaming his name over and over again as he falls apart in his arms, promising to him that he’s the only person to ever make him feel this way. Yamada Ryosuke never lies. At least, not to Nakajima Yuto. Even in the heat of the moment, his proclamations are nothing but the truth.

 _I’m yours. I always have been. I always will be. So don’t you dare think I’m ever letting you go_.

Yuto always smirks at that. He thinks Yamada probably never realizes that he feels the exact same way.

And then he makes Yamada come, in the best way possible, in all the ways he can. Yamada gladly does so, digging nails onto Yuto’s back, marking him, like he’s done so before and will do so again. _Mine_ , he whispers, spilling all over Yuto while the taller boy fills him up. _All mine_.

There’s a thirst in the way Yamada Ryosuke loves Nakajima Yuto.

The kind where he doesn’t want to see the light of the next day if Yuto isn’t there to see it with him.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this was but I hope you enjoyed reading it? D:


End file.
